Be My Slave
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: It's October 1996 and David's attraction for Carol has reached breaking point and he's determined to have her anyway he wants her. Rated M for heavy smut so you have been warned.


I don't want you to be no slave;

I don't want you to work all day;

But I want you to be true,

And I just wanna make love to you.

...Love to you...

...Love to you...Ooooohhooh...

...Love to you...

David was listening to the radio while keeping an eye on Carol Jackson who was working at the laundrette. As he watched her bend over, he felt himself biting his lip as waves of arousal washed over him. It was October 1996 and he knew that things were going wrong between her and Alan due to his affair with Frankie while he himself had the Mitchell brothers on his case so he had taken refuge at deals on wheels, his business which he had opened two years ago. He watched Carol bend over again and felt a stirring in his trousers. She had such a firm backside. And the rest of her was amazing as well from her petite frame to her pretty face, he was deeply in love with her and it took just now to realise it. He had to get her over to the Car lot somehow but how? He then heard whistling and knew it was Ricky. Normally he got irritated by the sound but today it was music to his ears. He opened the car lot door.

"Psst Ricky, come here." David whispered and Ricky went over to him, looking puzzled,

"What do you want, David?", he asked, looking at David suspiciously. David scowled at him,

"Go over to the Car lot and ask Carol to come here because I want to talk to her." David commanded and Ricky raised his eyebrows,

"Is that all you want? Are you sure you don't want to get in her knickers?", he scoffed causing David to give him a death stare,

"Just do as I say Ricky and don't ask questions!", He snapped and Ricky went over to the laundrette while David waited at his desk, getting more excited by the minute.

Carol was busy loading the clothes into the washing machine when Ricky burst in,

"Alright Ricky? Looking for Bianca?" Carol remarked as she turned the washing machine on. Ricky shook his head,

"No. David wants to see you at the Car lot"

Carol looked taken aback and secretly very pleased that David wanted to see her but she concealed this from Ricky,

"Tell him I'll be over in about ten minutes." Carol said as she watched the clothes go round and round.

Fifteen minutes later, Carol arrived at the car lot and for a few moments the former teenage lovers stared at each other then suddenly David went to the door and locked it, then he pulled down the blinds so that no one on the outside could see what was about to happen.

"David, what are you doing? We shouldn't be doing this" Carol whispered but David put a finger to his lips to silence her,

"Shhh baby shhh. You know you want this as much as I do. Now I want you to take off all your clothes right in front of me." David whispered before sitting back at his desk and pouring himself a glass of wine. Carol felt embarrassed,

"But David, what if we get caught?", She asked feeling nervous. "Oh God, I'm really nervous."

"Don't be darling. Do it slowly if it makes you more comfortable." David mumbled, putting a hand on his privates area.

Slowly Carol began to undress, starting with her denim jacket before moving on to her top, she lifted up and over her upper body before throwing it on the floor, her white bra exposed. She then slowly unzipped her jeans, pulling them down exposing her knickers. She then threw her jeans across the room while David watched her, clearly hypnotized by her beauty, he slowly sipped his wine keeping eye contact. Next to go was Carols bra which she unhooked slowly and as her big round breasts bounced out, David's eyes widened and his erection became uncomfortable in the confines of his trousers, he kept a tight grip there while he watched Carol removed her knickers. She was now completely naked. David finished of his glass of wine and walked towards Carol who cowered in front of him. He took her by the hand and led her to the desk before retreating back to the desk where he pulled out the set of drawers and pulled out a set of handcuffs which he only just purchased. Carol eyes widened when she saw the handcuffs and only then did it dawn on her that he intended to use them on her.

"Oh God David." Carol moaned as David strapped her wrists to the desk using the handcuff then he slowly moved the key over her collar bone, over her breasts and stomach causing Carol to shiver in delight.

"Oh God Carol. The things you do to me eh?", David whispered as he stroked her cheek and Carol trembled against his tender touch. His hand then wondered down her neck and over breasts. He then grabbed one breast and put his thumb over he nipple, causing Carol to moan in delight.

"Oh David, what are you going to do to me?", Carol asked breathlessly as David's hand wondered to her private area. He opened her up and began to stimulate her. Carol started moaning and meeting his movements, rocking her hips in time with his finger thrusts. Finally David realised that she had enough teasing and began undressing himself, taking his shirt and exposing his lean chest to Carol. He then unlocked the handcuffs allowing Carol to break free. She immediately put her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately, so passionately that David struggled to breath.

"Take it easy Carol." He said breathlessly before their lips locked in another passionate kiss with their tongues entwined in each other's mouths. Then Carol put her hands down David's trousers feeling the rock hard bulge that was forming inside. She took her hand out and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers exposing his large erection. Carols eyes widened when she saw it. It was so big.

"Oh we are a big boy." Carol whispered before dropping to her knees. Making eye contact with David she grabbed hold of his erection and starting with the tip, began to suck gently. Her tongue caressed the tip, licking away drops of sweet tasting precum that were forming. David moans of pleasure got louder as Carol went further down his length, she was amazing herself as she did this, Not believing that she could do it. Finally she began deep throating him and David tossed his head back and grabbed Carols head to steady himself.

"Oh Carol!" He moaned as her sucking got faster and faster to the point he was on the verge of collapsing. His face was sweating now an his hair was sticking to his forehead. Finally he indicated Carol to stop and Carol looked up at him.

"Lie down." He moaned and she did then David grabbed the half full bottle of red wine and he hovered over Carol giving her a saucy smirk. Then raising the bottle over her, he poured some wine over her breasts stomach and private area. Then slowly but seductively he began by sucking the wine of her breasts, licking her nipples while Carol shivered in delight before using a free hand to stroke his hair as he went further down, licking the wine of her stomach making Carol moan in delight. Then David stopped for a moment before slowly licking at her private area getting the last bit of wine up. But once it was all licked away he continued licking her out making Carol moan really loud now grabbing his hair as he penetrated her with his tongue. He began licking her clitoris stimulating it and making Carol almost scream with pleasure.

"Oh God David Yes!", Carol shrieked as David's tongue got deeper inside her hitting her G Spot and causing explosions to erupt inside Carol. She stopped him then by grabbing onto his head.

"Come on David. Take me all over the Car lot and then cum inside me." Carol begged and David smiled at her and immediately got to work. Lifting her up allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, David slid his erection into her welcoming womanhood and pushed her against the wall. Carol moaned as David within her, starting slowly then picking up the pace getting harder in the process, Carol held onto him digging her nails in his back as he thrust faster. Then stopping for a moment, he pulled her over to the desk and bent her over it, before thrusting inside her again.

"Oooh David Ooooh!", Carol groaned as David thrust from behind her , proper pounding her and moaning himself, feeling his orgasm approaching. Carol grabbed the sides of the desk while he thrusted, causing the desk to shake and wobble.

Then once again David withdrew from her and dragged her onto the floor, lying her down and penetrating her again once he was on top of her. Carol wrapped her legs round his waist and squeezed his backside as he thrust even harder than before. David began kissing her passionately as he moved blocking out both their moans of pleasure.

"Oh Carol I'm gonna cum!", David shouted but Carol climaxed first, digging her nails into David's back in the process, David soon followed, ejacualting inside her. David rolled of her, breathing heavily and laughing as Carol rested herself on his chest. Were

"That was amazing" Carol managed to say after trying to regulate her breathing, David nodded in agreement,

"Oh yeah. Your amazing Carol. You always have been and you always will be." David whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe causing Carol to giggle.

"Remember when I used to do that when we were younger? Drove you wild that did." David muttered,grinning at her as he held her, falling deeply in love with her all over again as he knew that she felt the same way about him. David's hand reached out and grabbed the half full bottle of wine. Carol knew what to do and straddled him taking the wine bottle from him. She took a swig from the bottle and David opened his mouth as she spat the wine into his mouth, she then tipped wine onto his chest before going down and licking it all off making David moan and sigh.

Then, giving David a seductive smile, she began tugging on his penis which caused David to become fully erect again and Carol slowly lowered herself onto it making herself and David moan out load as she started riding him, her breasts bouncing up and down. David was clearly hypnotized by her as she moved harder and faster, grabbing the wine bottle and dousing her breasts with wine. David sat up and began sucking the wine of her breasts making Carol moan ans squeal with delight at the feeling of him sucking hard, she threw her head back at the sensation and then her movements got faster and harder until suddenly She could feel him shudder and release once more inside her. Carol took several deep breaths as did David who was please that he made her achieve orgasm twice in one day.

Then Carol lay on his chest again cuddling him in her arms. She knew that she shouldn't have done what she had just done with David, after all she was with Alan but she was in love with David and wanted to be with him and she knew that this was the beginning of an affair one of which would be her guilty pleasure. After she and David got dressed Carol kissed David and whispered,

"I'll see you tomorrow David." She gave him a kinky smile which David returned licking his lips as he watched Carol go, looking forward she had planned for the following night.


End file.
